


Baby's First Sibling

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Baby's Firsts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel





	1. Mama's Story

       KitKat stared at her mothers protruding belly. Twins, her dad said. But they wouldn’t tell her the gender. Instead her mother would sit with her, just cuddling, and rubbing her own belly.

       “Mama, are you happy?” KitKat asked once. Pidge blinked and smiled.

       “Of course, Mama has you.” The fire in her eyes was gone again.

       “Mama, what were you like before you met Daddy?”

       Pidge froze.

       “I was… A paladin of Voltron.”

       “Vol…Tron?”

       “Yep.” KitKat waited for her mother to continue. “I used to live on a planet called earth.” She listened intently to the story.

       The Kerberos missions. Finding Shiro. Becoming friends with Lance, Hunk, Keith, Allura, and Coran. Voltron’s adventures. Finding Uncle Matt. Meeting the Prince that would become KitKat’s father. Finding Grampa Sam, and then the betrayal.

       “I remember it so clearly. The other Paladins and I were chained up to a wall. Hunk and Lance were trying to shield me from every Galra that passed… Then my dad came in. He looked like he was doing fine, he cried when he saw me. Next thing I knew I was changed from my paladin armor into a new Prisoner uniform.” Pidge’s breath hitched. “I remember every emotion when I saw Lotor. Hatred, Anger, Betrayal… Then…. Then he asked dad to confirm who I was. He asked my birthname. The minute ‘Katie’ left Dad’s mouth, my fate was sealed.”

       “Mama? Did you love Daddy?” Pidge had to blink tears away.

       “I had a crush on your father, who didn’t? He was tall and handsome and strong. Hell, even Keith said he had a mini crush on Lotor… But it was crushed the moment he betrayed us.”

       “Do you love Daddy now?” She was trying to reignite the fire in her mother. She watched it flicker, like a gas stove attempting to light. “Daddy hurt you when your friends were trying to help you! How can you love him!?”

       “I don’t!” Pidge screamed. “I have never _ever_ loved your father!” Pidge slapped her hands over her mouth. “KitKat, please forget what mama just said.”

       “It’s ok Mama… I already knew…” Silence surrounded the pair. “Do you love me?”

       “Of course. You are the one good thing to come from that asshole.” Pidge kissed her forehead.

       “Why do you stay with him?”

       “If I leave. He’ll kill my friends and destroy my planet. And then he’ll find me. He’ll find me, and I will never be allowed to see you or your siblings ever again.”

       “Oh…” KitKat nodded.

       “Promise never to become like him.” Pidge whispered. “His upbringing can only account for some of his behavior, however, a lot of it was still his choice.”

       “I promise.”


	2. Baby's First Sister

       KitKat happily walked with her mom through the palace.

       “Sweetie I need to slow down. The twins are making Mama tired.” Pidge leaned on a wall. That’s when it happened.

       Her water broke.

       “Mama? Did you wet yourself?”

       “No, KitKat. The babies want to see the world now. Can you go get your father? Or a guard or something?”

       “I’ll be right back!” KitKat ran off. Pidge slide onto the floor.

       “Come on, not now kid’s, wait a little longer to see your sissy.” Pidge huffed. She could see boots in front of her. Lotor stared.

       “Where’s Kitora?”

       “She went to get some guards, my water broke.” Pidge groaned. Lotor nodded, and hoisted Pidge up.

       “Let’s see, I could take you to the medical room, or… I could take you to my office for a natural birth.”

       “KitKat was hard enough, I can’t do that with two of them!” Pidge begged.

       “Well I don’t appreciate my wife telling our daughter she’s never loved me.” Lotor growled. Pidge blanched, and her eyes widened.

       “Lotor, please, I didn’t know what know what I was saying! Please I was too busy remember my past to- AHH!”

       “Looks like they want to be born now.” Lotor sat her down in his study’s chair.

      

       KitKat returned to the hall looking for her mother.

       “She was right here!” KitKat assured. The Dayak took her hand.

       “That’s it! Extra lessons for you young princess!” KitKat was dragged off.

      

       Lotor hummed as he did work around his wife. He listened to her whimpers of pain as the contractions got worse. He mocked her by kissing her on the cheek. Pidge ignored him.

       She attempted to sign a lullaby to calm the approaching twins.

       “Come on twins, not the time.” Pidge tried to convince.

       All her talk was for naught.

       Soon Lotor helped her deliver the tinniest two bundles he had seen. Even compared to KitKat.

       Tufts of white hair, upon purple skin with red marks donning their cheeks. Pidge panted for breath as Lotor placed them on her chest.

       “Their so small.” Pidge mumbled. “My little Marmora and Gamara.”

       “What cute names, even if they are rebellious.” Lotor mumbled. He picked the trio up. “Lets go to the medical office to get you cleaned up and check their vitals.”

       Pidge laid her head on his chest.

       Soon Lotor had her laying down on the med-bed. KitKat entered the room running all over.

       “Mama are you and the Babies’ ok?” Pidge smiled.

       “KitKat, say hello to your baby brother and sister. Marmora and Gamara.” KitKat toddled over to the capsules.

       “Why are they in a pod?”

       “They are a bit small. To keep them healthy, we gotta monitor them.”

       “Was I that small?”

       “No.” Lotor said. “Katie, why are they so small?”

       “Because I’m 5’1’ and tiny.” Pidge shrugged.

       “Which ones which mama?” KitKat stared. Pidge smiled and pointed them out.

 

       After a couple weeks KitKat was allowed to hold her baby sister.

       Pidge watched as she fed Marmora.

       “Watch Gamara’s neck.”

       “Ga-ma-ra.” KitKat repeated. “I love her so much Mama! Thank you.”

       “Maybe next time you can hold Marmora.”

       “He’s a little attached to Mama right now, isn’t he?” Lotor watched from the doorway. He let the quartet be in peace for a while longer before he ruined Pidge’s life even more. “Gamara, you love Mama and sissy too don’t you?”

       Gamara giggled and babbled at her sister.

       “I’m sure she does.”


	3. Baby's First Brother

       Pidge managed to wonder into the hall. Sneaking out of the room without Lotor seeing her was becoming increasingly hard.

       She opened KitKat’s door to check on her only to notice her missing. She immediately ran across to the twin’s room. She let out a sigh of relief seeing KitKat in there.

       She was sitting on a rocking chair, holding Marmora, who was cooing.

       “KitKat, what’s going on?” Pidge asked yawning.

       “I heard Marmora wake up so I decided to put him back to sleep so Mama wouldn’t have to.”

       “Oh sweetie… Thank you so much but that’s Mama’s job.” KitKat deflated.

       “Like giving Daddy babies?” Pidge nodded solemnly. “Why do you stay with him? He hurts you.”

       “Because he loves me.” Pidge stated. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth. It was good enough to not get yelled at by Lotor later. “He just has a weird way of showing it. His family was very broken and wasn’t very loving, so he doesn’t know how to show love in a way that doesn’t hurt me. But, I accepted that when I got pregnant with you. And my life became so much better.”

       Pidge managed to take Marmora from KitKat, once he had fallen asleep, and placed him by his twin in the crib.

       She tucked her daughter back into bed, and snuck back into her own room. Luckily it seemed asthough Lotor hadn’t noticed her sneaking out.

       She laid back down.

       The moment the sleeping mask fell on her face she knew she was wrong.

      

       Lotor sat the next few hours petting Pidge’s hair. He wondered when she’d be ready to give him his next children.

       After giving her a quick kiss he decided to check on the kids himself. KitKat missing from her room once more.

       He found her in the twins room, a make shift bed right by their crib, fast asleep.

       Lotor was quick to pick her up with one arm, and make her a better make shift bed, since it seemed this is where she wanted to be.

       He tucked her back in. As he was leaving he heard her talking in her sleep.

       “Leave… Mama deserves… Better…” Lotor clenched his fists at the words.

       But it wasn’t the child’s fault she thought her Mother was a martyr. No he would be speaking to his wife about this later.

       He would prove he deserved everything he worked hard to obtain.

       His empire.

       His Planet.

       His Wife.

       Kitkat.

       Gamara.

       And Marmora.

      


End file.
